


夏夜

by cyrialec



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: 基本上是新POT的妄想作。CP：越前龙马x手冢国光





	夏夜

越累的话反而越容易做梦，大概有一句这样的话吧。  
从糟糕的梦中惊醒过来，手冢首先感受到的就是因为过量的训练而引起的身体酸痛，然后才是落在额边轻柔地把自己的刘海拨开的手指。有些凉，但还是熟悉的触感和温度，于是他转过头平静地开口：“越前。”  
手冢额头上覆盖着一层薄汗，被沾湿的头发凌乱地贴在他的额角和耳侧。他狭长的眼中闪现出对这位失去资格的男孩深夜出现在自己房间里的惊讶，让那双漂亮的眼睛变得明亮起来的则是隐藏得更深一些的欣喜。  
“部长醒了啊，”收回手，男孩习惯性地压低帽檐，盘腿在他床边坐下来，“我刚才还在想着要不要叫醒部长呢。”  
察觉到男孩声音里的笑意，以及那琥珀色的眼睛里没有熄灭的热情和战意，手冢这几天总是会冒出来的对男孩的担心也终于消失了。  
“仍然在自己选择的道路上前进…吗？”  
“嗯，当然。”  
透过从窗外照进来的浅色灯光，他能清晰地看到男孩矜持地抿成一条线的嘴唇。  
联想到前几天晚上响彻整个基地的报警声，和第二天早晨切原苍白着脸说着见到落魄武士的事情，手冢沉默了一会之后开口：“越前，那天，不会是你吧？”  
看到一下子就抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的男孩子，手冢的嘴角不禁上扬了。  
并不是弧度有多明显的微笑，越前却捕捉到了。就像他总能理解他的部长面上细微的表情变化，总能轻易地发现那冷清的眼睛深处不输给任何人的对网球的热爱和执着一样。  
大概很少做向人解释这种事情，越前有点结巴，“本来是很顺利的，三船教练让我们来偷肥皂和酒，我和谦也学长拿完就准备回去的时候，实在是太饿了，就……后来田仁贵前辈冲进来才会……喂，笑太过分了吧！”  
看到面前的少年眼睛因为愉悦而眯起来，嘴边的笑容也有不断加深的趋势，越前终于用一只手抬起帽檐，琥珀色的眼睛直视着他，有点不满地叫了出来。  
或许是因为年龄，或许是因为声音里轻微的鼻音，带出了一些少年特有的撒娇的感觉。  
于是手冢不能控制地，向男孩投以他自己也没发现的、更加柔和的视线。

  
对视了一会，两个人中年长的那一位先妥协了，手冢压低声音问他，“越前，今晚找我有什么事吗？”  
仿佛才想起来意，男孩的动作顿了一下，然后身体向他的方向微倾，下一秒扯出一个很淡却显露出强大自信的微笑，“我来就是想告诉你——我会从你手上夺过来的……把那个所谓的支柱。”  
手冢怔怔地看着那笑容，想起第一次听见这句话时，男孩也是对着自己露出了这样的笑容。让人讨厌不起来的嚣张，以及日益坚定的信念，仍然稚气的挑战欲以及一点友善的笑意，天知道一个人的笑容里怎么能同时包含那么多东西，但那就是越前龙马，独一无二的标志。  
从未改变未免让人觉得安心，手冢看向面前明亮的琥珀色眼瞳，轻声说：“……我知道了。”  
接着又补充了一句，“我期待着。”  
男孩静静地看着他，过了一会他好像下了某个决定，支起身子趴到他枕头边，“……部长不睡吗？我会在这里等到你睡着的。”  
知道男孩说到就一定会做到，手冢的心跳错了几拍，被他强自忽略过去后他仰躺下拉高被子，四肢僵硬地闭上眼睛。  
男孩发出柔和的喷笑声，手冢有些不自在地动了下脑袋，却忽然感受到了嘴唇上微凉的触感。  
下意识地向后仰，他聚了好半天焦终于看清离他脸颊极近的那张孩子气的写满得意洋洋的脸，“晚安吻。”他听见男孩带点鼻音的声线这样纡尊降贵地解释。  
真是……手冢有点好笑地闭上眼睛，感受着枕边略微的凹陷，这次终于安稳地睡了过去。  
越前认真地看着他的睡脸，左手伸到被子里握了一会少年温热修长的手。  
“部长……”他低低地开口，仿佛带了无限缱绻和眷恋。  
这一次，就让我来追赶你吧。  
  
 ……  
 “差不多也到了该为你自己而战的时候了吧。”大和前辈的声音平稳柔和，终于说出了他心中对这位后辈的希冀。

手冢僵直地站在球场上，那张他最熟悉的脸却突然晃到了眼前，对方扯出一个嚣张又温暖的微笑，“……我会夺过来的。”  
 ……原来是这样啊。  
原来已经告别了。  
真狡猾啊，青学的第三代支柱。比赛结束后手冢抬起头望着浅蓝色的天空，热汗不断地从脸上滴下，嘴角却无法控制地扬着。  
一直在场边望着他的男孩此时也放下心把目光从他脸上移开，和他一样抬头看了一眼无边的大空。笑了一下，他没有引起任何人的注意，转身离去了。  
  


期待着，下一次在最高的竞技台再见。我的目标、我的信念、我的，恋慕之人啊。

 

完


End file.
